Altus SR: The Search of the Lost Ranger
This page is a work in progress. Feel free to give feedback, but bear in mind that this page is subject to change. This is not the finished product! Alright, guys, this is my very first story for the Altus AU. Mostly around that it's been awhile with few more members joining. Plus, when it comes to working an Altus AU character, everybody should be remembered that there should be a Infobox which is named Altusbox. To Neon and Icetiger, take note that you should include Altusbox when you create an Altus AU character. Likewise, like one from my very first character of Altus, Forrester. Alright in this story, expect to read a little bit of drama. Writers like myself, Aviivix, DJ.RJ.Centurion, and others should always explore and understand the genres to make stories, fanfictions and such, more interesting and as usual, more understandable, especially when you wanted to perfect your grammar, that's one of the lessons of being a great writer. Without further ado... Altus SR: The Search of the Lost Ranger The endless shower of the now continued through the dark nights a huge blanket of snow forming over Altus. The howling of the freezing winds was still roaring through the lifeless air. These winds were intense, even for Alaska, yet the camp seemed still as ever. It had been a few months since Forrester was taken into Altus. He was rather a geeky dog fascinated with both botany and astronomy, as he had been raised by botanists, forest rangers, and astronomers. From the three of the specializations he chose, he knew those environment specializations were suited perfectly for him. However, he was also nocturnal. Most of the time, he spent his days asleep and his nights stargazing, tracking constellations, or even counting stars. Today, though, he was wide awake. "Forrester? I thought that you would be sleeping today? The last time you've been up all night with no rest and this time you would dare to have another sleepless night? What a fool." A sarcastic feminine voice came from behind the Dalmatian, and as he turned around, he saw none other than a familiar Kooikerhondje, who wore with a very incredulous expression on her face. I know, Atrix, but I can't help it," " Forrester shrugged...before he gave himself a sigh of bare satisfaction. But isn't that much of an appropriate excuse? For others, they think not. Despite that the Dalmatian was two years old, he always found himself a huge fond of learning. Of course, among the dogs of Altus, he was known for his superior intelligence. But there were times some of them would say that he had a Sherlock Holmes-like brain, but Forrester never believed that. Also, why would Forrester be like a dog version of Sherlock Holmes? For him, it made no sense. The swift Aviatrix rolled her eyes at the Dalmatian's reply. "I know, I know. But really, Nocturnal members like you should rest sometimes, even though that you're-" "Young and new here. I know." The Dalmatian cut her off with a slight defeated expression "And alright, you win, Atrix, but there are some days I have to be active, ok?" "OK, good. Let's go to sleep and good night, Forrester." And with that, the Kooikerhondje fell asleep with that smile on her face. It was clear that she was having good dreams, and no one would dare to interrupt them. As for Forrester himself, being nocturnal definitely means that he always stayed up all night and sleep during day, but there are some reasons that he needed some rest and he was convinced. The two year old Dalmatian yawned before he made small stomps on the floor, curled himself into a tight ball, and soon fell asleep. But little did he know, a familiar Harrier was still up and was on his way towards the Altus Library. But all of the sudden and not a moment after, three groups were waiting outside despite the fact that the dogs were sleeping. ...But why would they come here...? ��~��~��~��~��~�� When the morning rolled around, it was nothing much other than just the silent cold air, and just a few talks here and there in Altus, and the dogs were really busy, but they seemed to be working hard. After all, they were chosen and they had a reason why. By the time after Forrester woke up and had breakfast, a particular pair of German Shepherds started to smirk at him, but the Dalmatian didn't mind or pay attention to them at all. It left Atlas and P quite confused. "Hey, Forrester! What’s the matter?! Had a terrible day?! Because I hope you are!" Atlas said before he laughed, but the Dalmatian never responded back, and that in turn, it made the two of them felt even more confused, as if that they had worms in their stomachs instead of butterflies. But little did the pair know, Forrester was very, very, unhappy, yet his face was blank... Forrester felt like a cloud of thunderstorm would start pouring over him at anytime. An uneasy feeling about him felt like that he was devoured by darkness itself. Any situation that Forrester encountered seemed worse than any other catastrophe that could happen to him. And to that, fear and silence had fully taken over him. In the following days, there were times that the poor Dalmatian found himself crying in his dog-house, locking himself so no one would hurt him or even disturb him. His days were silent yet terrible, and the other dogs were trying to keep Forrester calm and get him to explain why he was such in a devastating state. "Forrester...?" Zeus called, his voice was barely paltry, yet he tried to comfort his dear teammate. Even though that they were born and raised in different ways, their days in Altus made them wanted to be with each other, especially when they were at the library together for their own knowledge and their own jobs as one of the smartest dogs in Altus; It doesn't seem the same anymore. "Come out here, please. We just wanna talk to you." "Go away!" The Dalmatian sobbed, as there was no other way that they could fix his broken heart which had shattered into millions of pieces that it would take forever to make it whole again... ��~��~��~��~��~�� Days went by and they were getting worse to the poor Dalmatian. He barely ate... he barely slept... He spent days in his locked doghouse, still cried, never to went out... All in all, Forrester was living a nightmare... As the Harrier came by in front of the Dalmatian's doghouse, Zeus still heard all the crying with the pain and sorrow that overcame in Forrester's brain almost immediately! Is there any possible answer to make it all gone? Because fate was carrying on the Dalmatian's burden... Sighed with a little bit of pain and a hint of grief, Zeus went closer to the locked door before he knocked. "Hey, Forrester. It's me...Can I come in?" It took a moment of full moment of silence, and not that for long, as the door of the doghouse was opened and with that, Zeus recoiled in pain, as he saw a teary-eyed Forrester, who sniffled, tears dripping some at the floor and soaked at his fur. His sky blue eyes were barely lifeless, as if that he was in grief. "Zeus..." The Dalmatian whimpered in agony, and he was completely vulnerable...He didn't know what to do... Almost immediately, the geeky Harrier hugged Forrester tightly, and that in return the Dalmatian hugged him as well...before he started to sob on Zeus' shoulder...Rocking back and forth, Zeus soothed him. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." He whispered, his voice was a little paltry. Forrester was never been tantamount ever since when he was into the boiling point of where anything worse could happen to him. The excitement and the happiness of his face was turned into pure sadness and pessimistic. The cheery smile was turned into a inevitable frown. And when his voice seemingly turned down in an instant, the plagued silence merely corrupted him... Is there anything that they could make Forrester be as happy and proud as before? With the bare cuddle broke up, the Dalmatian and the Harrier looked up to each other. With Zeus' smile drawn on his face, he asked. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" It was only a matter of time of when Forrester mustered up his courage and spoke to his dear teammate... And it was worth of a while... ��~��~��~��~��~�� With the days of the Dalmatian seemed to be calm and normal, the silence didn't ceased him, however. And with Forrester told Zeus everything, the entire dogs of the Altus immediately went into the case. Some things though had to make it more clearer, but that didn't stopped them into hiatus. Forrester seemed got a little hope from himself...Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories